Hermione's Evil Revenge
by ThE-wHiTe-PiGeOn
Summary: Ron has been pranking Hermione the whole time they have been friends. What happens when Hermione has finally had enough...
1. Hermione Turned Evil!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Hermione's Evil Revenge**

**Chapter 1- Hermione; Turned Evil!**

"Ron you bastard," Hermione yelled as she ran down the stairs to the common room.

"What did you do this time Ron," Harry asked, turning to Ron.

"He gave Crookshanks a mohawk," Hermione answered for Ron.

Ron burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

"What with you Ron! I'm fed up with you Ron! You and your pranking shit!" hermione screamed, "I swear Ron, i swear, I WIL HAVE REVENGE MWAHAHAHA!!!"

Harry looked at Hermione wierdly andsaid, "Alright-o Hermione, you go do your revenge thingy maduber!"

Hermione stomped off looked like she had just been hit by lightning. Her eyes glinted with ebilness and she cackled eveily and rubbed her hands together.

Ron got off the floor and looked at Harry with panic in his eyes.

"Why are you encouraging her Harry! I think she has totally lost it! I'm gonna die! I'M GONNA DIE!"

"Calm down Ron, calm down," harry said, "lets go up to your room and i'll give you a foot masage!"

"Will we use the lime cream?" Ron asked.

"Of course Ron!"

"And can you get me a lemonade with a curly straw!"

Harry gave Ron a look of disgust and said, "Well, okay, just this once!"

"Thanks Harry, your a pal!" Ron exclaimed.

BACK TO HERMIONE...

Hermione stomped up to her room and cackled evily, "MWAHAHAHAHHA!!!!"

"What to do, what to do?" Hermione asked herself.

Hermione looked around her room, she saw...

Spongebob square pants evrythinhg! She was in love with spongbob! He was her idol!

Hermione danced around her room singing, "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! SPONGEBOB SQUAAAAARE PAAAAAAAAANTS!"

Hermione suddenly had an idea! Tomorrow, Ron was going to dread the day that he had ever crossed paths with Hermione Granger!!! "MWAHAHAHHAHA!!!!"

**Thisis my first ever fanfic! Tell me what you think! Review!**


	2. Hermione's First Prank

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**Hermione's Evil Revenge**

**Chapter 2- Hermione's First Prank**

Hermione woke up that morning at 4:00! She had to get the ingrediants for her perfect prank. Hermione quickly threw on her clothes and marched downstairs and out the big front doors of Hogwarts.

Hermione made her way to the Forbidden Forest. She needed to get...SPIDERS!!!! Ron was terrifyed of them! It was the perfect plan...and soon to become the perfect prank!

"MWAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!" Hermione screamed as she headed across the grounds.

Hermione walked into the Forbidden Forest and started her searching. By 5:00am, Hermione had found 17 gross, icky, slimy, hairy, some black, some red and some yellow spiders. Hermione stared at them through the glass container in her hands.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Hermione yelled staring at the spiders.

15 minutes later......

Hermione opened the door to Ron's room a crack. Her evil little eys glinted with pleasure and she clasped the jar of spiders in her hands.

Hermione swung open the door and marched inside quietly but evilly.

Hermione stood over Ron and looked down at him evilly.

Hermione shook the spiders....just to make them mad, then, she poured them all over Ron and his bed!

Hermione shut the container and ran out of the room. As she was amaking her way down the stairs, Hermione heard agonized screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ron screamed.

Hermione cackled evilly and made her way down to breakfast.

**This is the second chapter! Review!**


	3. Ron Strikes Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.

-

**Hermione's Evil Revenge**

Chapter 3- Ron Strikes Back

"I am so mad! I have to get her back!" Ron said aloud.

_I could put barf in her text book ,I could rip up her homework,I could put spicy powder in her tooth paste or… I have a idea I could put jell-o in her bed!_

Ron went to his closet and pulled out his 'I am going to get revenge on hermione' clothes, which consisted of black nylon tights, a tight black t-shirt, black ballet shoes, a black swim cap, and, of course black socks. Next up was his make-up. Black lip stick, black eyeliner, and black eyeshadow.

"Now for the getting revenge part!" Ron squeaked then did 3 ballet twirls down the stairs and hopped over to Hermione room.

He peered in the room then screamed, "TA-DA, RONNYKINS IS GETTING REVENGE ON HERMIONE! HAHA!"

Doing a fancy ballet twirl into the room, he started crying on account that Hermione wasn't there to watch his daring ballet performance.

Wiping tears out of his eyes, he grabbed his big Santa Claus bag full of jello-o and started singing Vanessa Carltons 'White Houses' while pouring jell-o into Hermione bed.

"White Houses"

Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's till the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day

Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lie, put my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses

When he was done singing the song the army of moles underground all cheered and clapped for him.

Doing ballet jumps down the stairs he started singing Christina Aguilara's "Beautiful".

"Beautiful"

Don't look at me every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay  
And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

When he got to his room he sat in the corner crying and waiting to hear Hermione scream.

-

"RON!" Hermione screamed.

''What Hermione!" yelled Ron.

"Did you put Jell-o in my bed?" Hermione asked.

"He he he!"

"I'm gona kill you Ron!" Hermione shreiked.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she ran down the stairs with her wand in her hand.

-

This is the 3rd chapter.


End file.
